Stupid Lovers
by MusicMaker87
Summary: Ok, actually, I have no idea if the title fits or not, lol, but anyways, this is a short story about Maka and Soul. It is a SoMa. Don't worry, more short stories to come!


**MusicMaker87: Wow I keep coming up with great ideas**

**Black*star: some of your "great ideas" need a little more ME in them!**

**MusicMaker87: uh huh... hopefully this story will keep the characters actually IN character. I hope you guys like it! BTW this is a short story so it will all be put into one or possibly two chapters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own Soul Eater I do not.**

* * *

**Stupid Lovers**

* * *

**Soul's POV_ A week after Soul became a death scythe**

Maka and I have gotten closer over the years, fighting off kishins and witches and others. The day she finally made me a death scythe was the best day of my life. It was cool; she was cool. She seemed prouder than ever when all our friends clapped. She wasn't even bothered by her annoying father because she was too busy talking to her friends and getting compliments. I, on the other hand, not only got compliments, but I got girls. I loved being a death scythe! And, it was all thanks to her.

If she and I never paired up in the first place, I don't know where I'd be. There was one little problem though. With all this attention I've been getting, I didn't have any time for her anymore. Over the days she's seemed different. People stopped complimenting her and congratulating her, but they were all over me. It wasn't cool. I had to get to her somehow. I couldn't stand to see my meister act so depressed.

**The next day ~~~**

I woke up, rubbing my head and sitting up. I heard Maka singing while she was cooking breakfast. We never really talked as much during breakfast because I'd have over fifteen texts in the morning. This morning, I had a total of seventeen, but I ignored every single one. Today, I would focus on Maka.

I got up, got dressed, and headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey Maka," I said.

"Hi," she replied, her voice lower than usual.

"You ok? You don't sound too good," I said.

"I'm... fine," there was a pause between her words. I knew she was lying.

"Maka, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you? You're awake earlier than usual," she said as she set the plates on the table and put food in them.

"I'm fine," I replied.

She gave me a small smile, but it only lasted for a second. She sat down next to me and stared at her food. Neither of us touched our plates.

"Maka... I-" I started, but she interrupted me, "Soul... You don't have to worry about me," she had tears growing in her eyes, "I'm... I'm fine..."

"No, Maka, you're not," I said.

"How would you know! You're too busy hanging out with all your new cool friends!" She shouted. Then she covered her mouth. I was gonna say something but she ran to her room. _Maka..._

I walked over by her door and knocked on it saying, "Maka, open up."

"No!" she cried.

"Please!" I said.

"Why do you care?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Because you're my meister... and you're my best friend," I said.

She slowly opened up the door, tears streaking down her face. I smirked.

"You're telling the truth?" She asked.

"Of course I'm telling the truth," I pushed the door open even more.

She let me in and sat down on her bed. I sat down next to her.

"Soul..." she started, but then she choked her words back down her throat.

"What is it Maka?" I asked.

"It's nothing..." She replied.

"It isn't nothing," I said, looking at her.

"Am I... good enough for you?" She asked slowly.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked.

"You're avoiding the question, which means... I'm not..." She covered her face.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Maka! Jeez, you can be so dramatic sometimes," I said.

"Jerk," she mumbled, her face covered by her hands.

"Maka..." I put my hand on her back.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I..." I started, _now's my chance..._ "I wanted to tell you something..."

"What?" she looked up at me.

"Well... You know, we've known each other for a long time, and... I'm sorry, it wasn't cool of me to take all this credit when you were the one who did it all." I said.

She had a smile on her face.

"And... also..." I started again. Her brows furrowed, which made me feel awkward in saying this, "I love you, Maka."

She backed away from me and looked at me like I was someone she'd never met before. _Did I do something wrong? _I thought.

"I..." I started, but I was interrupted by her kiss. She took it the complete opposite way. When I said, "I love you, Maka," I was just trying to be nice. I broke the kiss and just looked at her. Then, I realized something. She was beautiful. She was everything I wanted and more. Her green eyes, her dark blonde hair, her flat chest; I didn't care what she looked like, she was perfect. She was mine. I realized, I really _do _love her.

"I- I'm sorry," she turned away but I turned her back around to face me. I looked into those emerald green eyes and kissed her. She jumped at first, but then she passionately kissed me back. We broke the kiss at the same time and stared at each other.

"I love you too, Soul," she smiled.

I smirked with my shark teeth. She smiled and hugged me and said, "We're late for class. You're taking the blame."

"So uncool."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Haha! So what you think of my short story.**

**Black*star: It was pretty lame... you should do one about me!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, don't worry, I will :3**

**Black*star: Good.**

**Maka: ...**

**Soul: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Excalibur: ...**

**Soul+Maka+MusicMaker87+Black*star: AHHHHHHHH! *run away***

**Excalibur: What?**

**Favorite Excalibur Quote: "*sips* Ahh... Nothing beats a nice cup of herbal tea in the morning. THEREFORE, my mornings ALWAYS begin with a hot cup of coffee with cream!"**

**~MusicMaker87**


End file.
